Drama In Japan
by no.1crazedinufan
Summary: WHO ARE THESE TWO NEW ZODIAC MEMBERS! Does Tohru really love Akito? What about Kyo and Yuki? You'll have to read if you want to find out.WARNING: This fanfic goes according to the anime so Akito is technically a guy and the new rooster and horse are OCs
1. Prologue

"Get ready to lose you damn rat!" Kyo smirked.

"I believe I've heard this before." Yuki said nonchalantly.

"Yeah," Kyo fumed. "Well this time you're gonna eat dirt like the filthy rat you are."

"Why don't we make this little fight interesting?" Shigure mused. "Winner gets to kiss Tohru."

"Oh no," Tohru blushed. "Why would they want to do that? I mean, it wouldn't be much of a reward."

"Come now," Shigure grinned. "Anyone who wouldn't want to kiss you would have to be a fool. In fact, if these two won't honor you with one, I will." He cupped her chin in his hand.

"Like hell you will." Kyo and Yuki began to beat Shigure senseless.

"My mistake." Shigure winced.

"Now I want a clean fight." Hatori sighed. "And please don't hurt Kyo too bad Yuki. I really don't feel like tending to any broken bones today."

"HEY!" Kyo finally got it. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing Kyo," Hatori rolled his eyes. "Just try your best."

"Right." Kyo got into sparring stance. "I'm gonna mop the kitchen floor with your face."

"But wouldn't his hair work more effectively?" Shigure scratched his head.

"Be quiet." Yuki warned Shigure. "Make your move you stupid cat."

"Don't call me stupid!" Kyo roared. "Are you scared to go first?"

"Hardly." Yuki snorted.

"Go Kyo! Go Yuki!" Tohru cheered.

"Your rooting for both of them?" Hatori asked Tohru.

"I care about them both so much," Tohru stated simply. "Its just impossible for me to pick sides."

"Even though you're going to have to kiss one of them?" Hatori looked at her quizzically.

"I has hoping everybody would forget about that little detail." Tohru turned bright magenta.

"You're going down ratboy." Kyo swore.

"Time to come back to reality kitty-Kyo." Yuki teased.

Tohru blinked and the fight was over. Yuki and Kyo were both laid out flat on the ground. A foot impression in both of their faces. "Well, you see what happened Tohru..." Shigure tried to explain. "That's alright," Tohru tried to keep a straight face. "I think I know what happened."

"Well that was boring." Shigure pouted. "Now I can't tell who will kiss Tohru."

"I know." Tohru exclaimed. Then she leaned down and gave them both a peck on cheek. "It was a draw after all." both of the boys rolled over so that no one could see they were bright red.

"Kyo and Yuki are blushing!" Shigure taunted.

The two rolled back over again. And if looks could kill, Shigure would have died on the spot. It's a good thing they weren't Hana, or Shigure would have been shocked with a type of electromagnetic lightning bolt.

"I just realized I have a deadline coming up on one of my books." Shigure inched away. "I really should go work on theat manuscript."

"Oh-how rude of me." Tohru snapped back to the real world. "Would you like to stay for dinner? We're having codfish, leak stew, and miso soup. Oh, and pickled plum rice balls." She smiled at Hatori to try and entice him to stay.

"Sure," Hatori agreed to staying for dinner. "I'm also interested in staying to see how the two react to you kissing them."

"Oh." Tohru turned away. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that. I guess I've just gotten so comfortable with them, that it seemed alright to kiss them on the cheek. But now I feel so embarrassed."

"There's no need to worry about it." Hatori lit a cigarette. "The hardest decisions have yet to come."


	2. Chapter 1

If you are keeping up with this story, you should realize by now that I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic with Furuba in it. Although I would probably die of happiness if Kyo could really be mine.

Chapter One:

"Yo orange-top!" Uotani, Arisa called to Kyo.

"What do you want ya damn yankee?" Kyo hissed.

"Now," Uo crashed her lead pipe into Kyo's desk. "Is that anyway to speak to a young woman?"

"Young woman?" Kyo laughed. "With all your gangster act, it's no surprise that people could mistake you for a dyke."

"What did you say I was?" Uo glared and raised the pipe above his head. "You better not talk like that in front of Tohru, you stupid bastard."

"You've got a real foul mouth, you know?"

"I can feel Tohru's electric signals." Hanajima Saki said in her monotonous voice as a lock of her hair stuck straight up like an antenna. "Over there." She pointed at the doorway where Tohru stood smiling, like always.

"Hello everyone," she came over to her group of friends and bowed. "It's a lovely day, isn't it?"

Kyo looked over at Tohru, who was looking outside the window. She was still grinning a radiant smile, the open window letting the breeze flow in and gently rustle her hair. The light accentuating her beauty even more. What with her shoulder length brown and hair and big brown eyes, she looked totally cute. Not to mention the fact that she had this adorable, chipper personality that could melt the iciest of hearts.

Hana just barely caught something out of the corner of her eye. She saw Kyo look at Tohru with a little smirk on his face and a look of longing in his eyes. Or so it seemed from that little glance Hana stole.

But Kyo hadn't been the only one who had saw Tohru when she looked so serene. Yuki had also been caught staring at Ms. Honda. 'She looks like a fallen angel,' Yuki thought to himself. "Excuse me everyone," said Yuki in a voice hardly louder than a whisper. But that's all he needed to say for silence, considering he was admired by all. "I apologize for the interruption. But as your student council body president, it is my duty to tell you that we are having a Summer's Eve Ball. The dress is formal, that is all."

"Please, don't stop talking Prince Yuki," Minami protested (she's Vice President of The Price Yuki Fan Club).

"But that's really all I have to say," Yuki insisted as he got down from the podium and walked over to Tohru. "And how are you today Ms. Honda?"

"I'm great," Tohru giggled.

"Finally, Kyon-Kyon has stopped drooling over our little Tohru," Uo teased.

"Don't call me Kyon-Kyon," Kyo spat menacingly. "And I wasn't drooling over Tohru."

"Stop lying Kyon-Kyon," Uo pinched his cheeks.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Kyo's anger almost hit it's peak.

"Uo," Tohru shook her head. "Kyo was just looking out the same window at this amazing day. Right Kyo?" She spun around and (surprise surprise) smiled again.

Kyo froze for a second with his mouth slightly open, shocked by the fact that she could always smile. And for some odd reason, he could help but give a small smile back.

"Ms. Honda," Yuki queried. "I was jus t wondering if you were attending the ball."

"I don't know," Tohru said thoughtfully. "I don't know if I'd fit in in an event like that. Besides, I don't own the proper dance, and it's a little late to find a date."

"Well then," Yuki whispered in her ear. "Would you like to accompany me?"

"Oh no!" Tohru eyes grew wide as she waved her hands in front of her face. "I couldn't possibly go with you. Not that I wouldn't like to go with you, just that it wouldn't be fair to the other girls. I mean, I'm sure there's a girl you'd like to ask to the dance more than me. You're probably just trying to do me a favor. But I don't have to go, honest!"

"Ms. Honda," Yuki tried to suppress a chuckle. "If-haha-if I didn't want to go with you, I wouldn't have asked."

"Yeah, that makes sense," Tohru looked down at the floor. "But I still don't own a cy enough for the dance."

"Did you say you have a dress dilemma?" Ayame bounced around. "Have no fear, sweet Tohru, your night in shining armor is here!"

'You mean your dope with shiny hair,' Yuki and Kyo thought simultaneously.

"I'll be right over to get your measurements," Ayame said excitedly. "What color would you like your gown to be?"

"Oh no, I couldn't !" Tohru insisted loudly into the phone (as you can now tell, Tohru had just received a phone call). "I couldn't possible accept something as extravagant as a ball gown! I'd just be asking for it!"

"NO!" Ayame shrieked. "I'm offering you a dress."

"But I have no way to pay for the dress."

"My dear, who said I was charging you? I'm begging you to wear one of my ensembles for free as advertisement for my shop."

"When you put it that way….I'd be honor to wear one of your gowns to the ball."

"YAY!" Tohru had to pull her ear away from the receiver to keep her hearing.

"Thank you Ayame," Yuki whispered into the phone quickly. "I appreciate the gesture. But we have to go now, goodbye."

"NO YUKI! DON'T G," Ayame pleaded, but in the end, was hung up on anyway.

"Your brother just wants to get to know you better Yuki. You're lucky you have someone who cares so much about you," Tohru exclaimed.

"I know," Yuki sighed. "But he's just always so eccentric and annoying."

"Ah, but Aya is also fun and outgoing," Shigure compromised. "And he really is trying hard to bridge the gap that resides between you two."

"It's a little late," Yuki said bitterly. "There wouldn't even be a gap if he had grabbed my hand that day I reached out…." Yuki's amethyst eye glazed over as he thought of a time long ago.

Yuki had looked so upset, Tohru had been compelled to hug him. And she did so without even thinking about it first. As her arms closed around him, he poofed, and that's when it hit her. When the vapors dispersed, all that was left of Yuki was his clothes.

"I'm so sorry Yuki," Tohru knelt in the corner like a bad little child were. "I wasn't thinking. You just looked so sad, and I just wanted to comfort you. I can be so stupid sometimes." She knocked herself in the head with her small fist.

"That's alright Ms. Honda," Yuki sighed. Tohru looked down and scooped up the white rat that now was standing next to her.

"No it isn't," Tohru exhaled. "This is like the millionth time I've turned you into a rat with my carelessness."

"It's my fault too," Yuki insisted. "I shouldn't have made you worry. rests his two front paws on one of her thumbs) I know how concerned you get and still I continue to get depressed around you. It's just….I've gotten so comfortable around you….I show my uglier side around you."

"That makes me so happy," Tohru beamed. "That you can show me how you're feeling. It means you really trust me."

"Why do you gotta always be so sappy?" Kyo scoffed. He wouldn't admit it, but he had been growing more and more jealous as the two were opening up to each other. "Besides, it's that damn rat's own fault for bein' such a drama queen."

"Why don't you come down here and say that?" Yuki challenged Kyo.

"Get real," Kyo laughed. "I'm not so desperate to beat you that I'd attack you while you're like that."

"Okay guys, that's enough," Tohru grimaced.  
"Yeah, whatever," Kyo stormed off.

"Oh no!" Tohru's hands flew to her mouth. "I hope I didn't say anything to offend him."

"Of course you didn't," Shigure reassured her. "Kyo's just been a little irritated lately, actually, a little more than usual. He's been this way since you brought him back, after you saw his other form. The true form of the Zodiac cat."

"But that form is not the real Kyo,, the one we know. That Kyo only comes around in the rain when he's not wearing his beads." Or that's what she thought, actually, he turns into a toad-like, stinky creature when he doesn't wear these purple and white beads on his wrist. But there's evidence to believe that after Tohru made him go back to normal without the beads, it broke that part of the curse. Kyo still wears the bracelet though, he's embarrassed of his other form, and doesn't want to take the chance of changing.

"Just let that ignorant feline go and brood," Yuki glared. "Maybe I should," Tohru bit her lower lip. "But I'm gonna go check on him to make sure he's alright."

"Kyo?" Tohru climbed up the latter to the roof. She saw Kyo laying there, his hands behind his head, looking up at the sky. "I figured you'd be up here."

"Yeah, well whadya want?" Kyo glanced over at Tohru.

"Nothing really," Tohru pulled herself up on top of the roof. "You left while we were eating dinner, so I thought I'd bring you these." She pulled a tray of rice balls out from behind her back.

"I'm not hungry," Kyo rolled over. Then his stomach growled and he added, "Okay….maybe I'll take one." He grabbed a (triangular) rice ball and stuffed it in his mouth. "Salmon, huh? It ain't half bad."

"Oh, thanks," Tohru smiled (that's about all the girl does). "I'm so glad that you've learned to tolerate my cooking."

"Your cooking's pretty good," Kyo ran his fingers through his ginger hair. "It's way better than mine."

"That's not true," Tohru frowned. "Your leak soup was delicious and your rice ball making is phenomenal."

"What is up with you and them damn rice balls?"

"I'm sorry! Um, would you prefer to talk about salmon?"

"No! That's not what I mean, it's just when you talk to me, it's normally about food. But when you talk to that damn Yuki….you talk about how you feel." Kyo mumbled the last part because he thought it was dumb that he wanted to talk about how he felt.

"Um….Kyo?" Tohru wrung her hands. "Do you want to talk to me about something?"

"No. Never mind." Kyo turned away from her again.

"I want you to be able to tell me what's on your mind. And I want to listen to what you have to say."

"Just leave me the hell alone! I don't have anything to say."

"AAH! I'm so sorry! Oh my goodness! I shouldn't have pried, and now you hate me, I'm so sorry Kyo."

"You don't have to apologize, I don't hate you. In fact, it's the complete opposite."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean-I mean I li…."

"TOHRU!" Momiji called. "Tohru where are you?"

"Oh Momiji," Tohru cooed. "I'll be right there."

"'Kay," Momiji replied.

"Grrr," Kyo growled.

"You were saying something Kyo," Tohru grinned.

"Never mind. Just go keep that annoying rabbit busy so he leaves me the hell alone."

"Okay. If that's really what you want Kyo." Tohru descended down the ladder. "Hi Momiji!"

"Tohru!" Momiji exclaimed. "Guess what! Guess what!"

"What?" Tohru asked.

"I'm going to the Summer's Eve Ball! Well, Ha'ri said I could go. But anyway, I was wondering if you'd like to go with me."

"Oh," Tohru's face fell. "I'm sorry Momiji, but I'm already going with Yuki."

"That's alright," Momiji shrugged. "I figured you two would go together. You'll be the prince and the princess of the dance for sure. Hm….i guess I'll just go with one of the fangirls."

"Fangirls?" Tohru wondered aloud.

"Well, you see, I was bouncing down the hall at school and I was nearly tackled by a mob of high and I was nearly tackled by a mob of girls. All of them were saying how cute and sweet I was. A girl named Tiffany Wilson gave me her number-for Ayame. That's a weird Japanese name, isn't it?"

"See! I knew you'd be popular with the girls. You're just so adorable!"

"Wait! I almost forgot to tell you that this Saturday is Ha'ri's birthday. Do you think we could throw him a surprise party here at Shigure's house?"

"I don't know, you'd have to talk to Shigure. But I doubt he'd mind throwing a party for one of his best friends."

"YAY! We'll invite Aya and Haru and Kagura and Kisa and Hiro and everyone already in the house."

"Uh-huh. And I'll make the food and decorations. Remember, don't tell Hatori about it."

"Right! Oh and I'm supposed to tell you that Ha'ri's sorry it's last minute, but I have to spend the night because he had to go somewhere urgent at the last minute."

"Okay, I'll just have to prepare more food."

"Oh wow!" Momiji gushed. "This is absolutely perfect. Your cooking is great Tohru."

"I wouldn't go so far as to say that," Tohru said modestly. "It's alright at best. I still have a lot to learn."

"Nonsense," Shigure huffed. "I will not let you bad mouth your cooking."

"Yeah, would you stop puttin' yourself all down all the time?" Kyo growled.

"Really Ms. Honda," Yuki agreed. "For once, the cat is actually right about something. Your meals are always carefully made."

"Oh thank you," Tohru blushed. "But you guys are being too kind to me. I don't really deserve all this praise."

"Like hell you don't!" Kyo boomed. "You spend all your time doing stuff for us and never take time for yourself. You deserve to be special, after all, you treat Shigure, me, and that damn Yuki like kings."

"Bravo Kyo." Shigure clapped. "I couldn't have said it better myself."

"No," Yuki agreed. "But you could have tried for hours and hours. Loving every minute you get to hear yourself talk

"Really Yuki," Shigure sniffed. "Is there need for such harshness?"

"SHUT UP!" Yuki and Kyo shouted in unison.

"Okay," Shigure picked up his meal and left. "If you need me, I'll be in my study, hiding."

"What a jerk," Kyo sneered.

"At least he knows when to shut up," Yuki sipped his tea.

"You talking about me ya damn rat?" Kyo fumed.

"Kyo, is that all you say? 'Ya damn rat.' Or, 'That damn Yuki.' All you do is repeat those phrases with different words around them." Momiji queried.

Kyo took his fists and started grinding them into the sides of Momiji's head. "I swear," Kyo hissed. "Every time you open your mouth, it pisses me off."

"WAH!" Momiji wailed. "Tohru, Kyo's hurting me!"

"Every time," Kyo pushed on poor Momiji's head harder.

"Um Kyo?" Tohru tapped Kyo on the shoulder. "Could you please let Momiji go? I'd really appreciate it and Momiji wouldn't cry as much."

"I could," Kyo grinned malevolently.

SMACK! Yuki had used his pimp hand and taught Kyo who the ho was. "Ms. Honda had asked you politely," Yuki seethed. "The least you could do is respect her and obey her wishes. Now let go of Momiji."

As Kyo took his right fist off of Momiji's head, he turned around and popped Yuki on his left cheek.

"Hm…." Yuki rubbed his cheek. "So you wish for another beating."

"Do you wanna take this outside?" Kyo roared.

"Don't worry princess," Ayame burst through the door. "I have arrived."

"Great," Kyo and Yuki muttered.

"Aya!" Momiji squealed. "Whatcha got in the black case?"

"Well if it isn't my lucky rabbit's foot," Ayame patted Momiji on the head. "I have a rare silk beyond compare in my box of goodies. I also have genuine crystal to decorate the dress, you know, to add some sparkle and flare to the hem."

"I couldn't possibly wear crystals," Tohru shook her head. "That would be too much."

"Nonsense," Ayame scoffed. "A princess deserves nothing less than the finest crystal. Besides, genuine crystal is really cheap. I wanted to give you diamonds, but Mine thought that would be over the top."

"Thank goodness you didn't give me diamonds," Tohru whispered. "I wouldn't feel right accepting such a gift from you."

"Pft!" Ayame snorted. "You should sparkle, shine, and light up the room. It's the only thing befitting of a princess."

"Stop making fun of Ms. Honda!" Yuki raged.

"Really," Ayame mocked being shocked. "I have nothing but the highest respect for Princess Tohru."

"Aw. Come on Yuki," Momiji tugged on Yuki's shirt. "Aya's just joking. We're having fun, right Tohru?"

"Of course," she answered.

"Now, for those measurements," Ayame pulled out a roll of measurement tape. "I need the bust, below the bust, waistline, hip, and thighs."

Now, Yuki isn't really into fashion, but he's no idiot. He knew fully well what the bust area was, and his heart stopped when he heard _Ayame_ (a major flirt) would be touching there to measure. "Thank you Ayame," Yuki said through gritted teeth. "But I think I'll just take Ms. Honda out and buy her a dress."

"No! No!" Tohru cried. "I don't feel right even accepting this dress. How could I let you buy me one?"

"But I really would prefer to buy one for you." Yuki begged.

Yuki's Scenario of The Measurement Taking

Ayame is wrapping the measuring tape around Tohru's bosom area. As he finishes up, his hand brushes her left breast. This is when he gets the strange urge to squeeze it, and Ayame being the impulsive one, does so.

"Congratulations on the twins princess," he says in a throaty, raspy growl.

"Why thank you ever so much," Tohru smiled deviously.

"Why don't you take that tank to off so that I can get a better measurement?" Ayame whispered seductively into her ear.

"If that will help you with your work," she begins to take off her skin tight wife beater.

"That really isn't fair Yuki," Shigure finally came out of hiding. "Aya came all the way out here just to do Tohru a favor."

"Well hello Shigure," Ayame said in a voice that would have made Tiffany melt. "Would you like me to take your measurements."

"Not in front of the children," Shigure replied. "Besides, I can tell you I'm eleven inches whenever you're around."

"You're sick!" Kyo piped up.

"YES!" Shigure and Ayame gave each other the thumbs up sign.

"Must you two do that whenever you around each other?" Yuki sighed exasperatedly.

"YES!" The repeated.

"Um….i don't mean to be rude," Tohru interrupted timidly. "But I really would like to wear one Ayame's dresses. So could you be so kind as to hurry up and take the measurements."

"Sure," Ayame whipped out his measuring tape and had it around Tohru's breasts in a flash.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kyo spat out venomously.

"Just doing my job, Kyonkichi," Ayame adjusted the measuring tape.

"I told you to stop calling me that!"

"Really Tohru, you're quite developed. What cup size are you? C or D?"

WHAM! BAM! Kyo and Yuki both hit Ayame, sending him flying into a door. Yet again, wrecking Shigure's house. "Bastard," the two said as they stood up.

"Uh oh!" Ayame chuckled. "I've gone and gotten them mad again."

"If you ever touch Ms. Honda ther again," Yuki threatened. "It will be the last action you ever take in your miserable life."

"That goes double for me, you dirty snake," Kyo promised.

"Please guys," Tohru frowned. "Let Ayame finish measuring. I don't have to answer his questions."

"Don't," Kyo glared.

"Oh no, I won't, I promise."

After Ayame finished measuring Tohru under the watchful eyes of Kyo and Yuki, he ran out the door.

"Don't forget me while we're apart," Shigure called after him.

"You will never leave my mind," Aya hollered.

"Will you two quit it?" Kyo begged. "You're killin' me."

"Ayame's gone now, so Shigue should calm down," Tohru grinned benevolently.

"AW!" Shigure pouted. "You guys chased my fun away."

"Honestly Shigure," Yuki made a disgusted sound with his throat. "Grow up!"

"I am grown up," Shigure protested.

"You call faking a family member's death to lengthen your deadline, acting grown up?" Mii, Shigure's editor sniveled. She had slinked in as Shigure was saying goodbye. "Why Sh-Shigure?"

"I know, I'm sorry Mii. You're just so easy to play tricks on. Here's the manuscript, now just go home and take a nice, hot, relaxing bath." Shigure pushed Mii right back out the door.

"W-Why Shi-gu-re? Why do you put me through hell?"

"Because you're always such a good sport about it, Mii."


	3. Chapter 2

Kyo was walking down the hall, skipping Art Appreciation. "Who wants to sit around looking at a bunch of paintings for an hour?" He mumbled under his breath. During this, he bumped into a girl full on.

Bracing himself for the screams and transformation, Kyo looked at the ground. Except, now what he was looking at, was the ceiling. The girl had toppled on top of him and they were lying on the floor. "What the hell?" Kyo muttered to himself. He was still in his human form.

"I'm sorry," the girl whispered into Kyo's shirt. "I was daydreaming and hadn't really noticed you in front of me. I can't believe that I didn't, you're someone I definitely shouldn't have missed."

"Cuz of my orange hair and red eyes?" Kyo started to get angry.

"No," the girl giggled. "Because you're good looks should have stopped me dead in my tracks."

"That's gotta be one of the stupidest things I've ever heard! Were you trying to hit on me?"

"Trying….did it work?"

Finally, Kyo realized that the girl was still on top of him. Thinking quickly, he shoved her off onto the floor. He was still shaken by the fact that the girl didn't make him transform. 'Is she even a girl? If so, then why am I not a cat? Not that I'm complainin'. Could she be a member, of the Zodiac that I don't know about?' "Who are you?"

"I'm Kate!"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: IF YOU COULDN'T TELL YET, THIS O.C. KATE, IS ME. I BET YOU THOUGHT THIS FANFIC WAS BEING WRITTEN FROM A NARATIVE POINT OF VIEW. BUT IT'S ACTUALLY BEING WRITTEN FROM KATE BEHREND'S POINT OF VIEW. (OR IN OTHER WORDS, MINE!)

"That's descriptive."

"I'm Kate Behrend, I have auburn hair with blonde highlights, grey eyes with flecks of blue in them, and I'm five feet two and a half inches tall. I'm in your class, 2-D, and I'm sixteen. I like chocolate, pocky, singing, reading and writing. I dislike cleaning and vegetables. My favorite subjects are English and Cooking. My least favorite subjects are Math and Science. My astrological sign is Cancer, and my Zodiac sign is the horse."

"Woah! But you're name doesn't sound Japanese."

"Well, I am, Japanese, I mean. I just have a weird name. But the thing you really need to know about me is that….I like you." And with that, I got up and strutted down the hallway.

"Strange girl," Kyo's eyes watched me walk away, a bit disappointed that his entertainment had left. He sighed, remembering the rest of the day will be dull and routinely.

"Well if it isn't Kyon-Kyon flirting with a girl besides Tohru," Uo was leaning up against the wall. "You two looked pretty comfortable rolling around on the ground."

"It wasn't like that," Kyo muttered. "She just bumped into me and we fell."

"Sure," Uo grinned. "Just….don't admit anything to Tohru while you're thinking of that girl."

"What are you talkin' about? I don't need to admit anything to Tohru. And that was just some girl from our class who was being an airhead."

"I saw how you looked at her, and you weren't paying attention either. Curiosity killed the cat, Kyo."

"Yeah, and being nosey can get the bitch murdered."

"Are you talking about me?" Uo towered above Kyo. "You gonna try to kill me Orange-top?"

"Nah," Kyo smirked. "I don't beat up on the weak."

Uo apparently took this as an insult, which it was, and punched Kyo in the mouth. This sent him flying into the window, cracking the glass. "Well it's a good thing I'm not weak then. Lets fight!"

"Alright, but don't cry when you get hurt," Kyo spat blood. "That's what happens when you play with the big boys. And don't think I'll go easy on you because you're a girl."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Uo got into a boxing stance while Kyo got into a sparring one. "NO!" Uo commanded. "You have to fight street. None of your cheap ass karate tricks."

"Fine."

"Well, well, Sohma Kyo and Uotani Arisa of class 2-D," former class president, Mikoto Takai said slyly from the corner of the hallway. "Are you two skipping out of your class? As your former class president, I'll be forced to inform your teacher."

"We're not skipping, I'm just escorting Mr. Sohma here to the nurse. He fell face first and now his mouth is bleeding. Open up!" Kyo scowled but obeyed. Blood overflowed out of his mouth, so he spat it at Takai's shoes.

"Ew," Takai crinkled his nose. "Get him to the nurse."

"Thanks a lot you dirty bitch," Kyo wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Now I really do have to go to the nurse."

"Aw," Uo mocked sympathy. "Did I hit you too hard?"

"You're lucky despite what I said, I don't feel comfortable hitting girls."

"Okay, whatever. Lets get you to the nurse. Hopefully, you'll keep all your teeth."

"I better, or you'll really get it, girl or not." (Lucky for Uo, Kyo kept his teeth. Thank God, he wouldn't be as hot without them.)

After school, Tiffany and I walked home together. It's kind of hard not to when we live in boxes next to each other. Yeah, you read correctly, we live in boxes. About three years ago, Tiffany and I woke up next to each other in this meadow. We couldn't remember anything before that day. But we could read, write, and speak, but besides that, it was like our memories had been wiped clean. It was crazy, we even had to make our own names. We know they're not Japanese, we just got them out of a magazine out of the trash.

The big problem was we couldn't remember if we had homes or families. When we got into this school and they asked for our parents' numbers, we gave them fast food restaurant numbers. We don't have much money, most goes into food, tuition and savings. So besides our school uniforms, our clothes are pretty shabby.

"Lets stop at Ayame's on the way home, Kate." Tiffany begged.

What she meant was that we were going to go behind Ayame's store and retrieve the fabrics he's throwing away, to make our own clothes. With the little money we had left, I had bought a deluxe sewing kit; so we could make our own clothes.

We'd probably be able to afford an apartment if Tiffany hadn't broken a top of the line, brand new projector. It was fifty thousand yen and we're still paying it off. But I don't mind, I like our little box life, when it doesn't rain. Although, I don't like bathing and washing our clothes in the river. I'm always afraid of a peeping Tom, or that our clothes will smell a little funky.

Finally, we arrived at the lingerie shop that sells fabric. This is where I got my sewing kit. And where Mine dragged me to the back and made me try on this puffy pink dress.

"Sorry about this," Ayame had chuckled at me at the time. "You must have been too cute for Mine to pass the chance of dressing you up. But Mine left the hot one with me." He said this to Tiffany, cupping her chin in his hand.

"Woohoo!" Tiffany had cheered. "Did you hear that Kate? Ayame called me hot!"

"I only speak the truth," Ayame had turned Tiffany's head towards him with two fingers.

"Ayame!" Mine scolded. (Mine has this thing for Ayame, kind of like an unrequited love.) "She's only seventeen! Remember that what you wish to do is illegal. Why don't you dress her up in the red tube top and black skirt suit?"

"Why?" Tiff whined. "I'll just take them off anyway."

"Oooo," Ayame squealed. "Scandalous!"

"STRIPPER!" I shrieked joyously at time. Tiffany is just too funny.

But back to what we were doing in the present. "I love this fabric," Tiff pulled out a roll of tie-dyed rainbow fabric. "Ew," I groaned. "Gag me!" "I like it," Tiffany went on. "The colors symbolize support for yaoi pride."

"I don't know why I even came," I sighed. "I already have all the fabric I need back at our boxes."

"But we don't have this fabric," Tiffany lifted up the dizzying cloth.

"True," I shrugged. "But really, we don't need it."

"Oh Kyo," Tohru rushed over to him. She gently touched the bruise forming around his mouth. "How did this happen?"

"That damn yankee cheated and punched me when I wasn't ready," he replied.

"Hm," Yuki lipped his upper lip. "You really do suck, even girls are beating you now."

"I'll g get some peroxide for that cut beneath your nose," Tohru ran to the bathroom. She returned with a green bottle of antibiotic and a handful of cotton balls. "Thank goodness, it doesn't seem too deep." Getting down on her knees, she poured some of the peroxide on the cotton ball and applying in on the cut.

As she was doing so, her fingers kept running along his lips. Kyo saw Yuki staring at them in an all knowing way. Kyo didn't want Yuki to know he felt something more for Tohru. He'd fight him for her,, and as we should know by now, Yuki always kicks Kyo's ass. That one instance in the prologue when they tied, was just some struck of luck.

"Get that crap away from me," Kyo pushed Tohru away. "I'll be fine, I don't need to be babied. I don't need that girly shit, I'll heal on my own."

"I'm sorry," Tohru apologized. "I didn't know you didn't want any antibiotics to help you heal. You've just always been so good to me, I thought I'd return the favor."

"Yeah," Kyo's tanned face began to take on a pink hue. "Well you already do enough for me. Just leave me alone! I'll be fine."

"Okay," Tohru went up the stairs to her room. When she got here, she picked up a picture frame off her desk. The picture in the frame was of a pretty woman with orange hair in a pink sweater, sporting the peace sign. "Oh mom," Tohru murmured to the picture. "Sometimes, I wish Kyo wouldn't try to act so tough. I just want to be able to get to know him better, I want to be able to help him. What should I do mom?"

Then, Tohru heard her mother's voice from her memory saying: "Just be yourself, you'll be fine."

"I'm not trying to sound ungrateful mom," Tohru spoke to the photograph again. "I am so happy that I've gotten to know the Sohmas so well. I cherish every moment I get to spend with them. Its just….i want to know everything about them. Especially Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo."

"There's not much to know about me," Kyo said from the doorway. He was leaning lightly up against the door frame, giving Tohru a peculiar look with an awkward smile on his lips. "Do I interest you that much?"

"Well, yes," Tohru nodded eagerly. "All of the Sohmas interest me, you're just the hardest nut to crack."

"There's not much to know," Kyo shrugged as he sat on the floor. "I don't really like talking about my past."

"Oh," Tohru gasped. "I'm sorry, I didn't know, I shouldn't have asked. Its just, I wanted you to feel comfortable opening up to me. I should have noticed that you might have a troubled past if you never really talked about it."

"Whatever, it's no fur off my back."

"Nym," a boy with raven black hair and icy blue highlights murmured. He was light skinned with a broad chest and a well toned abdomen. Also, he wasn't wearing a shirt. "Wake up babe." Gently, with his forefinger, he stroked the girl known as Nymarea's nose.

"A girl could get used to this kind of wake up call," Nymarea yawned looking up at a face that matter as well belong to an angel. "But, were you in my bed all night? Did you not go home?"

"I just wanted to watch over you while you slept," he smiled. "Don't worry, I refrained from doing anything."

"I wouldn't have dreamed of it," Nymarea shoved the hot boy playfully. "I remember that you were holding me until I fell asleep, just because I enjoy it." She buried her face into his chest and breathed in the scent of old spice. "Hm….you took a shower, huh?"

"Yeah," he said. "Hope you don't mind."

"I don't, I just wish you would have waited for me. Now I have to take one by myself." So, grudgingly, Nym threw the covers off of herself and got out of bed. But before she went to the bathroom, she twirled around and stuck her tongue out at him. "Thanks a lot," she grinned down at him.

It was no wonder to him why he fell in love with her. She was smart, sweet, a bit devious, funny, fun, and boy, was she beautiful.

Sohma Nymarea is five foot, six and a half inches tall. She has deep purple hair, in an up ponytail, that comes down to her shins. Her indigo eyes are always sparkling with excitement and ideas. She had mocha colored, flawless skin. And she's always in a good mood. What with her high cheek bones and extremely trim waist, how could she not be? Oh yes, she is extraordinarily beautiful.

The boy smirked up at her. "What are you smirking at Rayne?" Nymarea waggled a finger at him. "Oh nothing," the boy now identified as Rayne chuckled. "I'm just thinking of the millions of positions I could put you in just by looking at you."

"Come on," Nymarea got into sparring stance. "I'll take you down."

But Rayne was better when it came to martial arts. Within a blink of an eye, Rayne had gotten to the floor and tripped Nym. This made her fall back, and just as quickly, he caught her with one arm. Polishing his fingernails as he did so.

"One of these days," Nymarea threatened. "One of these days, I'm going to beat you Sohma Rayne."

"I don't doubt it, love," Rayne se Nymarea back on her feet.

"Don't you ever," she tackled him. Poor Nym lost again, Rayne rolled her onto her back and stole a kiss.

"Now hurry up and go," he pushed her into the bathroom. "You're going to be late for your first day at your new job."

"O-O K-Kyo!" Tohru wept. "No wonder you act so tough. If I had a childhood like yours, I'd be afraid to let people in. I feel so sorry for you." With Tohru being the comforting caregiver she is, she gave Kyo a hug.

POOF! He was turned into a cat. "Yeah, yeah," Kyo the cat exhaled. "Thanks a lot for your support."

"I'm sorry I turned you into a cat," Tohru wiped the corner of her eyes. She pulled him away from her chest. "You just seemed so sad while you told me the story, I just wanted to hug you. It always made me feel better when my mom hugged me."

"Well unlike you," Kyo's anger began to rise. "Whenever my mom hugged me, I turned into a cat."

"Sometimes, I wish I was a member of the Zodiac."

"Why the hell would you wanna be cursed like this?"

"So I could hug you-and the rest of the male Sohmas-and you wouldn't transform.."

"Hello Hatori-san," Nymarea bowed. "Kana told me all about you. She mentioned you were hot."

"That's fine," Hatori's eyes glazed over as he remembered his beautiful ex-fiancé, Sohma Kana. "This will be your desk, these are your medical charts and research on our current patients."

As Hatori was about to leave, Nymarea said in an eerie prophetic voice, "She's starting to remember your love, the love for each other you both shared."

"Kana-san's and my relationship was strictly business." Hatori lied.

"I've heard the rumors at the Zodiac Banquet," Nymarea sat gingerly on the chair. "Plus, Kana is my first cousin. You know, erasing her memory affected me too. I have to make sure not to slip up about your former affair in front of her."

"Ah," Hatori flipped a lock of hair out of his face. "That's right, you're one of the Mystery Zodiac. What a joke!"

"I know," Nymarea laughed. "I'm not a member of the Zodiac, but I do have another curse. I've always been a genius, I've never been sick, and I can heal the most severe injuries. I hate this 'gift', I never get a moments peace, and everyone wants to take advantage of my healing abilities. That's why I was sent here to become a doctor, but I don't even want to be one, I want to be an actress."

During this long monologue, Hatori had walked out of the room.

Rayne had decided he'd finally get some sleep. So he was lying on Nymarea's bed, snoring and listening to the radio.

"Hm," Akito peered into the unlocked apartment. "Excellent."

"Let me live in the memory of you and me/I want to stay in the comfort of your arms forever/Cause what's the use of waking up to reality/Baby/If you're not there with me…." The radio played Starlight's latest hit.

"I'm sorry Rayne," Akito smiled maliciously. "But if she loses you, she won't be able to steal Hatori from me like her wretch of a cousin almost did. Plus, the pain of the loss would kill her. She won't get the chance to take after Kana and blind Hatori of what his true purpose is."

With that said, he poured gasoline all over the bed and the apartment itself. Then, he lit a match and dropped it onto the floor. Once the match hit the floor, it instantly ignited. And as this happened, Akito walked out the door, holding his sides, cackling.

The flames roared upward, licking at Rayne. The heat became so intense, that it melted the radio. Rayne finally woke up to the smell of smoke. He had fallen back asleep after Nymaea. When he realized he was in the middle of a fire, he tried to move, but couldn't.

Rayne is a part of the Mystery Zodiac. The Mystery Zodiac are the few people who can hug the members of the Zodiac without making them transform, but they don't have an animal themselves. They don't transform when a member of the opposite sex hugs them. Instead, they have a magical ability of some sort. Rayne's ability is super speed. But because he was given this gift, he was also given a curse. Once in a while, Rayne suffers from temporary paralysis.

With nothing he could do, he closed his eyes and whimpered, "I love you, Nym."

Nymarea was sitting at her desk doodling, it was a very slow day. Her cell phone began to play Starlight's latest hit; her and Rayne's song. "I've got to take this Hatori-san."

"Alright," Hatori scanned Akito's chart to see if there was any decline in his current good health. Unfortuneately, it appeared that he was still doing well.

Nym walked outside and flipped open her phone. "Hello," she said.

"Hello, is this Sohma Nymarea?" A male voice said.

"This is she, what's up?"

"I am very sorry to inform you that your apartment complex has been burnt down. Everything is all rubble and ashes."

"NO!" Nym shouted. "Now I'm homeless. And I lost the teddy bear. Oh wait, did anyone die in the fire?"

"Yes actually."

"That's terrible, do you have any idea who they were?"

"We don't know who the person was, but we did find a body in your apartment room. We're terribly sorry!"

"You must be mistaken. No one lives in my apartment besides me."

"Was anyone in there when you left?"

"Yes Ray-is the person you found a boy or a girl?"

"A boy ma'am."

"No," she whimpered. "…..Rayne….."


	4. Chapter 3

If you are following this story, you should know by now that I do not own any of the characters in Furuba. But I would probably die if I could have Kyo in real life. By the way, if you are reading this, this fanfic goes according to the anime, not the manga! Well...enjoy! And I would really love it if you'd review! -

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"RAYNE!" Nymarea ran at the building in rubble. One of the police officers grabbed her though and held onto her while she wept. "There were a couple of things that were salvaged from the fire," he informed her. He reached into a plastic garbage bag lying next to him and pulled out a huge teddybear.

The minute Nymarea's arms were wrapped around that teddybear, she had a flashback of when she got it.

Beginning of Flashback

"Rayne," thirteen year old Nymarea Sohma whined. "Why are you wasting your time on this game? You know they're all fixed."

"Shut up," he glared. "I'm gonna win."

"Keep dreaming Rayne," Nymarea teased.

BAM! He knocked the three milk bottles down. "Told ya so," Rayne turned around and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Which prize do you want kid," the carny running that game asked.

"That one," the overly excited teen pointed at this huge teddybear. When it was handed to him, he turned back toward Nym and passed it to her. Then he added, "I wanted to win so I could give you that."

She looked at the prize and then back at Rayne. The thing she did next was so unexpected, that when she did it, she knocked Rayne right off his feet. She dropped the ginormous bear and glomped Rayne. Then, she leaned down and kissed him, it was their first kiss.

End of Flashback

This time, Nymarea looked into the bag. She saw something gold glinting from the plastic. She picked it up and it was the cross she had bought for him on his fourteenth birthday. There was an inscription on the back of it, it read, 'I love you Rayne! You are my sunshine!' Another flashback.

Beginning of Flashback

"Happy birthday Rayne!" Nymarea shrieked. This woke Rayne out of his what appeared to be a comatosis sleep. "You're fourteen now!"

"So my mom woke you up," he grumbled sleepily.

"No silly," she giggled. "I set my alarm clock so I could make this your best birthday ever."

"You say that every year," Rayne pulled the pillow over his head.

"And each year," Nymarea reminded him, "is the new best birthday ever."

"Whatever," he yawned. "What do you think my mom got me?"

"She got you a..." Nymarea almost told him but then she caught herself.

"She wanted to get me some cheesey cross with my name and birthstone ingraved into it," he chuckled at the thought.

"You think crosses are cheesey?" Nymarea hid the gift she was holding behind her back.

"Not totally, just the ones my mom designs," he shook himself awake. "My dad's looks so gay."

"Well then," Nymarea held back tears. "You don't have to worry about your mom. She didn't get you a cross."

"What a relief," he sighed. When he flopped back on his bed, he caught a glimpse of a present behind Nym's back.

"Whatcha got there," he asked casually.

"Something cheesey," Nya admitted, a blush sweeping across her face.

"You got me a cross," he rose his eyebrows.

"Yeah," she sniveled. "But since you don't like them, I'll take it back."

"Let me see it," he said kindly.

"I thought you said they were cheesey," Nymarea scowled.

"Yeah, but your not my mom so it's probably alright."

"Fine," she handed the small wrapped box over in defeat.

When Rayne unwrapped the box, he pulled the lid off and lifted the tiny gold chain into the air. Rayne had to admit that the cross that Nymarea had designed was in no way gay or cheesey at all, it was rather beautiful. In the middle of the cross, there was a single heart carved into the cross. Ivy, vines and thorns, surrounded the heart, clinging to it, but not destroying it. The scene was beautiful and very symbolic of his and Nym's love. Although she can be smothering, she is also nurturing and would never hurt his fragile heart. He flipped the cross over in the palm of his hand. On the back, there was an inscription that read, "I love you Rayne! You are my sunshine!"

"If you don't want it, I can take it back and get you something else," Nym offered.

Rayne just shook his head and clasped the chain around the back of his neck. He walked over to Nymarea, wrapping his arms around her and said, "This gift isn't cheesey at all, it's perfect, just like you."

"So this is the best birthday ever," Nymarea asked slyly.

"Yes," he smiled, "and it will be next year too. Because every birthday I get to spend with you is the best."

End of Flashback

The last thing she pulled out of the bag, held no flashback with it. For the thing she pulled out was new and she had never been given it. It was an envelope with her name on it. It was a little bulgy, so she figured it was one of the pop out cards he loved to give her.

She opened the envelope fragily, as if the paper was going to crumble beneath her fingers if she didn't. When she pulled the object from the envelope, her presumption had been right. It was a card that said, "I want you to know how much you mean to me." On the inside, the personal note said in cold, scratchy cursive:

"Dear Nymarea,

You are my everything, my only thing that matters. If something were to happen to me, I'd like for you to read this even though I didn't give it to you personally. You are beautiful, smart and funny. Your smile and walk are right on the money. You're a good person and I love you. From the first moment i saw you I knew, you were my soulmate. We've been through so much and I don't want to give up. I want you in my life forever.

Love always,

Rayne

She shook the envelope, hoping Rayne would fall out of it too. But nothing came out and she realized how alone she was without him.

"Um miss," another police officer tried to pick her up. "We need to take you downtown for questioning."

"Don't touch me," she shrilled. Then, she turned around and grabbed the man by the forearms. No one could see it, but Nymarea had just injected the officer with invisible needles (the curse with her gift). Just as Nymarea can heal the deadliest of injuries, she can cause enough pain to kill someone.

"Yo Nymarea," I yelled the name that the officer had called the girl by, "He isn't worth the trouble!" She let go of the guy and he stumbled to the ground. All the color had been drained from his face and he looked disoriented.

"Who do you think you are?" Nymarea snapped. "Do you think you're fricken God?! That you can tell we what and what isn't worth my trouble?!" This is when she developed a Black Nym side, oh so similar to a special little cow's attitude.

"There is no God," I snorted, "because if there were, he would have saved my sister Tiffany and I, a long time ago. So there's no way I could be God."

"Don't be a smart ass!" Nymarea hissed. "I don't want to be apart of your pity party. I have my own problems."

"I didn't ask you to be a part of it," I shrugged. "I just thought I would stop you before you did something you regretted."

"Well..." she began to break down, "thank you! THANK YOU!" The girl I now knew to be Nymarea ran over and hugged me, clinging to me like a child and weeping into my school uniform.

"The pain will eventually ease," I hugged her back and smoothed her hair. (I realize that I'm doing this to a complete stranger, but I'm compassionate and I can see she was going through some hardships when I was passing by the crime scene.)

"Rayne," she sobbed. After the hysterics had subsided, I'd asked her if she had a place we could walk her to. She replied, "Yes, would you be so kind as to take me to my Gure-nii-san's house?"

"Sure," Tiffany said cautiously, "Where is it?"

"I'll grab my stuff and I'll give you directions," she said, monotonously.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"This is the place," I asked.

"This is where my Gure-nii lives," she smiled meekly, no sparkle in her eyes. "Thank you for taking me here."

"No problem Nym," I looked at her with concern. "I don't mean to interrogate you, but, what is your last name?"

"Sohma," she whispered.

It felt like the wind had been knocked out of me. This girl I had decided to help, could be related to Prince Yuki, to Kyo. "Oh," I tried to keep my voice normal but it was a little hoarse sounding now. "Does that mean that you're related to Kyo and Yuki Sohma."

"Yes," she nodded. "This is where they live. With Shigure Sohma and Tohru Honda."

"That's right," I thought of the girl in my class who always smiled. It kind of made me sick and pissed at the same time. '_Tohru got to live with him_,' I thought jealously. '_She's probably even been in his room. And everyone keeps talking about how they have a thing for each other. But...why would Kyo want me when Tohru is always there? Always so caring to everyone. I hate that I love her like a mother! It's some twisted shit_!'

"Well, now that we've brought you here," I shook myself back to reality, "We hope everything will work out for you in the end. If the Fates decide it, maybe our paths will cross once again.

"Please don't go yet," she bit her lower lip so she wouldn't cry. "I want you to meet Gure-nii-san. I want him to meet my onee chan."

'_Onee-chan_?' I asked myself. '_Oh crap, she's going to cling to me because I saved her. But I don't think I saved her, I think she saved me. She proved to me that my life isn't the only sad thing in the world. Sad things happen to good people all the time_.'

I was about to insist that it was time for Tiffany and myself to go home when I looked into her purple eyes. The helplessness in those eyes made me want to stay and comfort her. And I couldn't keep an impatient face on any longer, my facial features softened and I gave her a sweet smile. One that I myself did not believe I had the ability to give. "Sure," the word came out of my mouth before I could think, "We'll meet Mr. Sohma and tell him what we witnessed."

"I thought I heard a familiar voice...Nymarea," Shigure Sohma was leaning casually on the door frame to the entrance into his quaint little home, and as the rest of the Sohma's, he was gorgeous.

"Gure-nii," Nym tried to muster up enough life in her body to give a man she felt so much love for, a real smile. Too bad that there just was no spark there to make her smile benevolent, or angelic. It was pretty, but empty.

"What happened Nymarea," Shigure's playful grin disappeared.

"Rayne died," she kept that empty smile on her face while tears silently streamed down her cheeks.

The shock hit Shigure so hard, he slipped from the frame and stumbled toward Nymarea. "Nymmy," he called her by his personal nickname for her. Then, he pulled her into a hug that made her gasp and begin to wail. The tenderness, the care, it was all too suffocating for her. But she craved the love at the same time. It was tearing her apart. On the inside, she was screaming, "DON'T TOUCH ME! GET AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE! DON'T LEAVE ME! STAY BY MY SIDE! HOLD ON TO ME!"

"Let go of her nii-san," Hatsuharu said to Shigure. He came strolling out of the house and added, "She has too many mixed signals right now. So just let her go and lash it out."

"If you say so Haa-kun," Shigure sighed and reluctantly let go of Nym.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Nya fell to the ground, trilling, shrieking, letting go of the world around her.

"Nym," I ran to go and grab her but someone's arms closed around my waist and hold me in place. "Let go of me!" I was kicking and putting up a fuss. They couldn't just leave her there to wither in her sorrow. It would kill her.

"Just quit your damn movin'," the arms wrapped around me tighter. The voice that had just whispered into my ear was one that sent shivers up my spine and desire throughout my body.

"Kyo-kun," Shigure warned him. "Treat her with the utmost care. She is a beautiful young lady after all.

"Yeah yeah," he breathed into my ear. Kyo was holding me close to him. I could feel his warm breath on the nape of my neck. I could die happy now...AFTER I MADE SURE NYM WAS OKAY.

Finally, the shrills in the background ceased and Nymarea passed out. Her face blotchy and shimmering with cold sweat and tears. Her hair damp and disheveled. That beautiful body of her's (NH) limp like a rag. She looked defeated, small, utterly lifeless. But why did I care? Why did I feel so close and connected to a person I just met? Why do I feel like I really am her onee-chan? Do she need salvation that badly?

Shigure didn't even have to tell Hatsuharu to take Nymarea into the house. He walked over and picked her up into his arms, cradling her like a little child. In a way, she looked like a little child. After Haru was safely inside the house with Nymarea, Kyo finally let go of me. "Heh," he sighed. Then he took a good look at me and realized that I was the girl who had been on top of him in the hallway. "Hey," he said with a curious smile playing on his lips.

I looked over to where Tiffany was. She stood there, in the same position she was in when we had first arrived at this Sohma residence. Her expression one of fear and confusion. All she did was walk some psycho bitch home and she flipped out, causing a scene and dragging her into it. Tiffany loves the life of simplicity, to not have anything complications ruin her fun. So this was a major drawback on her philosophy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I noticed something very strange when Nymarea had her freak out," Shigure said thoughtfully. "When Kyo grabbed that girl so she wouldn't interfere, they basically were hugging, but he didn't transform."

"I noticed that too," Haru applied a cool compress to Nym's forehead. "Do you think she's one of the missing original Zodiac or do you think she's a part of the Mystery Zodiac?"

"We honestly can't tell, can we?" Shigure put a fist to his chin and smirked. "Those black veils the two missing Zodiac used to wear made it impossible to know their true identity. Only Haa-san and Akito know who they really are."

"But it's been three years," Haru pointed out. "Do you honestly think they'd still be here if they survived?"

"Who knows," Shigure said mischievously. "But one thing's for sure, life is going to become really interesting around here."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"What the hell is up with that girl?" Kyo asked himself on top of the roof. "Why is it that I can hug her without transforming. Could it be that...my curse has been lifted?" The thought that the curse that had plagued him, that had ostrasized him, could be over made adrenaline pump through his body. He could hug Tohru.

He jumped down from the roof, landing perfectly on his feet. His heart felt light for the first time in his life. It was over now, he was finally normal. After he nearly pulled the sliding door right out of it's tracks, he went to find Tohru. He found her in the kitchen preparing dinner for everyone, including Tiffany and myself.

"Oh, hello Kyo-kun," she grinned, "Do you need something?"

He smirked. Tohru looked so cute standing there in her apron. He just wanted to hold her in his arms, feel her body against his. So she could fill the loneliness in his heart.

"Kyo-kun," she stepped toward him, concern written all over her pretty little face. Kyo pulled her into his arms. She blushed as he kissed her and pulled her deeper into the embrace. Their bodies entwined, ecstasy running through both of them like an electric shock. But the moment of bliss was short-lived. For as soon as their two stomachs collided, Kyo poofed.


End file.
